It is beneficial when bowhunting that the sound of the bow be muted as much as possible so animals aren't startled by the sudden loud noise of the shot, which can be interpreted as a predator pouncing causing the animal to move before the arrow arrives. Using a rubber stop to dampen the vibration of the bowstring is a way to lessen the noise of the shot. However, the solid rubber used in this type of stop has a limited amount of give. Using soft rubber helps reduce a slapping sound. However, the pliability of the material is fragile and of limited durability. Also the bowstring is stopped so abruptly as to change the nock point direction at release, causing the arrow to be thrown off from the desired straight launch.